sadie's love life
by CryingWolf14
Summary: STOP! NO! THIS ISNT A MUSHY STORY IT'S A POEM SO DONT JUS GO 'NAH, I'LL SKIP' its pretty good and if you dont like it review. if you do great! review and share the love. *this story is now complete. the first 11 reviewers will have a dedication in the last chapter* This is about sadie's love life and carter's
1. anubiswalt i love but cannot be loved

a/n this is a poem about sadie's love life.

Sadie kane: disclaimer?  
Me: what about it?  
Sadie: you have to say "sadie, i dont own you"  
Me: why would i when you just did?  
Sadie: b***h

* * *

_i fell in love,  
i fell hard,  
for life i'm permanantly scarred.  
i screamed and thrashed and fell to my knees,  
sorry, sad, and eager to please.  
so while i screamed you held my arms,  
your eyes full of warmth,  
bringing me charm.  
you merged your soul with another to be,  
forever and forever with me.  
i love you so but this cannot do,  
not when i have to save the world too.  
so while i love you both,  
i need you too know,  
that my heart is open for hurt aswell,  
do not leave me now i've fell,  
for you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_a/n thnx for reading and please review. it isnt my best but i might do more chapters for carter and zia._


	2. zia, i shall find you

**carter is finally ready to speak. this is made for zia. end of red pyrimaid, no spoilers.  
Carter: ive been speaking for months! Have you even been listening?!  
Me: yes. I will wreck chaos on chaos, blah blah blah, hopeless zia delusion, blah blah blah.  
Carter: did you just quote big bang theory?  
Me: yes.  
Carter: as sadie would say: screw. You.  
(to be continued...)**

* * *

_When time seems to scream,  
life has no meaning so it seems.  
A chilling thought echos my wounded mind,  
i know i'm running out of time.  
i will find you, find you, find you._

_When the darkness is forecoming,  
alone, empty, and worrying.  
My heart at wrenching point,  
but i must keep up the fight.  
for even though we are a far,  
and your image is a form of torture.  
i will find you, find you, find you_

* * *

** i'm hoping to make one for zia and anubis/walt's reply.  (cont.)  
Me: AH!  
Carter: haha!  
Me: dude! Thats sadie evil. How can you be so mean!  
Carter: *singing* and now im like baby, baby, baby ohhhhhhh. Like baby, baby, baby noooooooo! Thought youd always be miiine!  
Me: my ears! They burn!  
Carter: say "zia loves you, its not a delusion"  
Me: "zia loves you, its still a delusion"  
Carter: *sings* if i was her boyfriend, id never let her go id keep her on my arm yeah, she'd never be alone.  
Me: ZIA LOVES YOU! SHE LOVES YOU SO MUCH IT CANT BE A DELUSION! PLEASE STOP SINGNG JUNIN BEIBER!  
Carter: okay. Review cryingwolf14's story or she will suffer!  
Me: NOOOOOOOOO  
(if you like justin beiber pretend he died and then you will suffer my pain. Review for gods sake! Review!)**


	3. Carter, give up

a/n** so we heard... Carter, Sadie and...thats it! What about zia?!  
**Zia: yeah, what about me?!  
Me: all in a few lines zia. All in a few lines.  
Zia: one question.  
Me: yes?  
Zia: do you own me?  
Me: unfortunatly, no.  
Zia: ok. On with the poem. And dont make it to sappy since i have a rep.  
Me: my line was 'on with the poem'! This will be the sappiest poem yet!  
Zia: you. Are. Dead.  
Me: crap! :(

* * *

I will never dream,  
I shall lye in wait,  
For always and forever,  
As of this date.

You say you shall find me,  
with love and with care,  
But there is a reason,  
Why Iskander put me there.

Carter i love thee,  
But our love be no more,  
For we do not truly know each other,  
And therefore fight a hopeless cause.

* * *

Me: zia is not a mushy, lovey-dovey person and people who say differently shall face her fireballs. (trust me, i was just there and it was not fun)  
Zia: muahahaha!  
Me: so because i got this from her diary means nothing.  
Zia: how did you get that?!  
Me: muahahah!  
Zia: DIE NOW!  
Me: *yelps* review to save my life. PLEASE!


	4. AnubisWalt: sadie take your time

**a/n hi everybody! I need more ideas if this story is to continue. Maybe i'll do ra next because he's lost his mind and that poem would be very deep. This anubis/walt and i really hope i do a good job. Incase anyone cared zia did NOT kill me, though it was very close call. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. To paraphrase what someone reviewed "your reviews make me smile like an idiot!11". I'll shut up now and introduce you to (dun dun dun) anubis/walt's poem.**

* * *

dark, dark, dark,  
I have to say im scared.  
Im most certainly in love,  
And nowhere near prepared.

Sadie, sadie, sadie,  
In my heart i hold you dear.  
I gave up myself,  
Just to be here.

We are one my love,  
To us you are the world.  
We understand that you need time,  
To get used to the hurt.

We are always will be here,  
Whenever your ready,  
we'll die before we hurt you,  
Come with your heart,  
And take things steady.

* * *

**a/n okay that one REALLY sucked. First one is anubis, second walt, third both. So far my best is carter's. Im sorry if you officially hate me as an author because this one really does suck. If you agree review and i promise to mention you all, if you dont (i find this hard to believe) then review. Please.  
Anubis/walt: we liked it.  
Me: of course you did. Its about you. Vain be-aches.  
Anubis/walt: why the hater?  
Me: why the be-acher?  
Anubis/walt: dude! Dont kill the vibe!  
Me: WHAT VIBE! YOU FRIKKEN HIPPIE!?  
Review to stop this madness**


	5. Ra's slumbered mind

**a/n 2 in one day! This is Ra's poem. You know how ra's lost his mind? Yeah, this poem's gonna be deep.**

* * *

Im scared.  
Im me.  
Who is that,  
Exactly?

I hear there words rolling in my brain,  
I know they have meaning,  
But why cant they hear,  
What im sayin' ?

They keep looking at me,  
But why, why, why?  
Is there such strong emotions,  
Behind their glazed eyes?

Who am i?  
Who are they?  
What's going to happen?  
What do they say?

* * *

**a/n Ra: cookie!  
Zia: sorry, he escaped.  
Me: dude! Your supposed to be in your tomb, thingy.  
Zia: *does smug smile* i was. Would you like to feel my wrath again?  
Me: errr... No ma'am. Have a nice day ma'am.  
Ra: zebra...cookie. Weasel's not sick.  
Me: one book at a time, ra. One book at a time.  
Zia: even for you, cryingwolf14, this is getting to weird.  
Me: for once we're agreeing without me being on my deathbed. Review!  
Ra: COOKIE!  
Me: JESUS! HERE (: :)  
Ra: *smiles* cookie  
Me: O_o**


	6. Amos and me, I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry

**A/N (*sniffles and cries out*) I'm so sorry. It seems that Sadie's love life is no more. I want to say thank you to each and every one of you because each and every one of you will get the love that I might not have been able to pm you with. There will be one more Poem but until I think of inspiration this story will be discontinued. Let's here it for Amos and then I will pay my respects at the bottom. Let's all pretend Amos confronted Sadie and Carter about Set and he will say how he didn't want to hurt them.  
Amos: Jesus Christ your crying!  
Me: It's very emotional, m'kay?! This has been an amazing story to write and has the most reviews out of all my 10 stories.  
Amos: *mutters* show off  
Me: *mutters* im gonna miss arguing with characters who aren't there  
Sadie, Carter and Zia: Did you just say you'd miss us?  
Me: *Says way to quickly* NOOOOO!  
Sadie, Carter, Zia and RA: *Laughs*  
Me: Don't know why your laughing RA. Don't you remember the cookie?  
RA: Sorry  
Me: Good boy (: :)  
Sadie, Carter and Zia: 0.o**

* * *

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.  
I knew i'd hurt you,  
yet you still try to plead,  
That everything's okay,  
but I see it's not, (at least not emotionally)._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry,  
I know I couldn't help it,  
I know you think the same,  
but please stop forgiving me,  
it's driving me insane!_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry,  
it's over now,  
we've reached the end,  
i'm afraid I must go my fine young friends._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm So so sorry_

* * *

**A/N I think you can all guess where this one came from.  
Now... For thanks.  
To:  
Dance. Sing. Enjoy.: you reviewed first and so although I cannot pm the love (as you are a guest when you reviewed), I hope you followed the story and are happy with your dedication because without you the story would be finished after chapter 1. I made it as heartfelt as possible and your recognition of that goes a long way.  
NicoledaughterofPoseidon: I'm pretty sure I pm'd you but thanks anyway. I bet your a better writer than me. I bet _everyone_ is!  
scarletstorm: Cheers girl!  
Luiza: you have been lucky enough to now appear in two chapters both of which were because of your review. _YOU _(*points at them*) make me smile like an idiot. I will once again take the mick out of the review. Cheers also!11  
Eye of Nyx: Not sure what _Nyx_ is... Anyway... It was a desperate attempt at sounding humble (a new thing i'm trying because i'm apparently way too _vain_. Like whatever! I'm may be pretty awesome and beautiful but in no way am I big-headed) but thanks. However it actually is true. Carter's chapter was beast! Carter: told you Sadie!  
Sadie: Bastard!  
Carter: I'm telling our dead mommy! *runs away*  
Me: Thanks guys for ruining the vibe!  
Walt/Anubis: Hippie *sly smile*  
me: 0.o  
ANYWAY...**

**Latinaboss: Thank you! I'd preferably not be dead.  
Kesi-Tora Aswadshiro: For reviewing every chapter I truly, truly admire you.  
for the first chapter: it is a different approach and i'm glad you like.  
for the second: I'm planning on auditioning for brit's got talent next year and I promise to make it into a song for you. Thanks.  
For the third: Eventually! Someone who enjoys a classic poem! Check out Highwayman if your a fan. I get these lines because I make my whole day about being that person and then write a story/poem.  
For the fourth: I really really cant believe you. That poem sucked meatballs.  
for the fifth: You may have a cookie (:::) (triple chocolate style)  
**

**BOB: So do you bob. So do you**

**If you are one of the 603 people who read and did not review, then I give you the finger of shame as these people did and it took two seconds. All you had to write was g or b as abbreviations of good or bad.  
to: Twix-lover 8 whom has mysteriously vanished from the review list. I know you did so thanks and here is cookie if you'd like to review again! (::)  
**

**Coming soon to my stories page: When things get awkward. It's about me having more arguments with all our friends.  
Zia,Carter,Anubis/Walt,Sadie,Amos,Ra: ?  
Me: Yes its you guys  
Zia,Carter,Anubis/Walt,Sadie,Amos,Ra: *SMUG SMILE*  
Me: I'll get you back in the new story.  
Zia,Carter,Anubis/Walt,Sadie,Amos,Ra: Whatever!**

**THANK YOU ALL!  
REVIEW. ENJOY!  
PEACE OUT FROM CRYINGWOLF14!**


End file.
